gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I kissed a girl and I liked it
|Nächste= }} I kissed a girl and I liked it ist die siebte Folge der dritten Staffel von Glee. Finn will, dass Santana und die Troubletones wieder zu den New Directions zurückkehren und organisiert deshalb die nächste Wochenaufgabe, zu der er auch die Troubletones einlädt. Santana fühlt sich nun bereit offen mit ihrer Sexualität umzugehen, möchte sich aber noch gegenüber ihrer Großmutter outen, diese ist jedoch sauer auf Santana und will sie nie wieder sehen. Coach Beiste ist entsetzt, als sie feststellt, dass Sue Cooter Menkins, den Mann den Beiste liebt, als ihren Partner in der Öffentlichkeit vorstellt, um ihre Kongresswahlen voranzutreiben, jedoch gewinnt trotz alldem Burt die Wahlen. Auch die Wahl zum Schülersprecher stehen an und Rachel hat Angst, dass Kurt diese nicht gewinnt, da dies bedeuten könnte, dass er nicht an der NYADA angenommen wird. Kurt gewinnt schließlich, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass bei der Wahl betrogen wurde', da Kurt mehr Stimmen bekommen hat als es Schüler gibt. Natürlich wird Kurt verdächtigt, aber schließlich gibt Rachel zu, dass sie daran schuld war, weswegen Rachel eine Woche Schulauschluss bekommt und damit die Sectionals verpassen wird. Daraufhin wird Brittany Schülersprecherin. Zudem macht Shelby Puck klar, dass sie nicht zusammensein können.'' Handlung Man würde erwarten, dass Finn nach seinem Ausbruch gegenüber Santana auf Knien gerutscht kommt, um die Cheerleaderin um Verzeihung zu bitten. Doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall: Finn erpresst Santana. Diese steht kurz vor der Suspendierung wegen der Ohrfeige, die sie Finn verpasst hat. Finn, der versucht Santana und die Troubletones zu überreden wieder zu den New Directions zurückzukehren, erzählt allerdings Direktor Figgins, es wäre nichts passiert. Um Santana zu helfen mit dem Outing fertig zu werden, schlägt er vor Songs zu singen, die von Frauen für Frauen geschrieben wurden. Die Wahl zum Schulsprecher läuft auf Hochtouren und Rachel macht sich Sorgen, dass Brittany wirklich gewinnen könnte, weil sie deutlich führt. Sie möchte mit Kurt ein Duett singen, um Stimmen für ihn zu gewinnen, doch Kurt glaubt nicht, dass es hilft. Er denkt darüber nach, zu schummeln, weil er doch unbedingt nach New York an das College will. Finn stellt beim Glee Club die Idee vor, diese Woche Songs von Frauen für Frauen zu performen, weil er thumb|PerfectSantana damit helfen wolle. Diese ist nicht begeistert, doch Finn will zeigen, dass alle im Raum Santana unterstützen und sie niemals verurteilen würden. Sie solle zu sich stehen. Kurt und Blaine singen ihr dafür gleich Perfect, um sie zu ermutigen. Santana bleibt aber sarkastisch. Sue schreibt in ihr Tagebuch und überlegt, wie sie ihr Ziel, in den Kongress zu kommen, noch erreichen kann. Sie brauche dazu männliche Unterstützung, um sich der Vorwürfe erwehren zu können. Sie geht ihre Affären durch und wird fündig. Im Lehrerzimmer unterhalten sich unterdessen Shannon, Emma und Will und Sue erklärt, dass sie viel Stress hat wegen der Wahl und sie auch mit Cooter sehr viel Zeit verbringt, vor allem im Fitnessstudio. Im Glee Club singt Puck seinen Beitrag zur Wochenaufgabe, I'm The Only One und Quinn und Shelby versuchen den Song einzuordnen. Quinn spricht Puck im Schulflur auf den Song an. Sie habe bemerkt, dass er die gesamte Zeit nur Shelby angeschaut habe, doch Puck redet sich raus. Quinn reicht das aber noch nicht und lädt Puck zu sich nach Hause ein. Er könne dann auch auf jeden Fall Sex mit ihr haben. Puck gibt Quinn aber eine Abfuhr und erklärt, dass er sie nicht mehr so toll findet, weil sie egoistisch und hinterhältig ist. thumb|left|Santana umarmt FinnFinn versucht Santana davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auf ihn hören sollte. Sie sei ihm sehr wichtig und er möchte ihr helfen, sich in ihrer Haut wohler zu fühlen. Außerdem könne er es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie sich etwas antun würde, denn sie war "seine Erste". Später präsentiert Finn seine Wochenaufgabe und singt für sie Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Dieses Mal bedankt sich Santana ernsthaft und umarmt Finn. Shannon ist im Breadstix und muss dort Sue mit Cooter sehen. Shannon ist enttäuscht, doch Cooter erklärt, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Shannon tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft von ihm haben wolle, weil sie immer wieder abblockt. Er brauche aber mehr als nur einen Freund und hat deswegen auf Sues Anruf reagiert. thumb|JoleneDie Wahl zur Schulsprecherwahl läuft und alle Schüler geben ihre Stimme ab. Santana stimmt für Brittany, Mike für Kurt, Finn ebenfalls für Kurt. Kurt stimmt ebenfalls für sich selbst, macht sich aber Sorgen darum, dass er nicht gewinnen wird, weil seine Zukunft davon abhängt. Shannon muss sich derweil damit herum schlagen, dass Sue die Wahl mit Cooter auch für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. Will spricht ihr aber Mut zu. Sue wird die Wahl zum Kongress und den Mann verlieren. Shannon singt sich in Form von Jolene ''ihre Emotionen von der Seele. Später, nach der Wahl, läuft Santana durch den Schulflur und merkt, dass sie von allen anstarrt wird. Als sie an ihrem Spind steht, taucht Josh Coleman auf und gesteht ihr, dass er das Video gesehen hat. Er bietet ihr an, sie wieder "normal" zu machen. In dem Moment unterstützen die New Directions-Mädchen und den Troubletones sie und verjagen ihn. Daraufhin singt Santana zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen ''I Kissed A Girl. Daraufhin erzählt sie den Glee Kids, dass ihre Eltern nun Bescheid wissen und sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben. Rektor Figgins bittet daraufhin Kurt zu sich, er will ebenfalls mit Burt reden, thumb|left|I Kissed A Girlweshalb er ihn angerufen hat. Er teilt den beiden mit, dass Kurt die Wahl haushoch gewonnen hat, jedoch ergibt das keinen Sinn, weil er mehr Stimmen hat, als es überhaupt wahlberechtigte Schüler in der Abschluss Klasse gibt. Kurt schwört, dass er unschuldig ist, und nicht geschummelt hat, auch wenn er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte. Im Flur trifft er auf Finn und Rachel und teilt es ihnen mit und meint auch, dass die Konsequenz für ihn die ist, dass er wohl suspendiert wird. Er sagt, dass damit seine Träume erst recht hoffnungslos seien. Außerdem erklärt er den beiden, dass er gegen Brittany verloren hat. Er geht daraufhin Blaine suchen. Rachel gesteht kurz darauf Finn, dass sie Kurt so unbedingt helfen wollte, dass sie nicht nachgedacht habe und die Wahlzettel erstellt hat, damit Kurt gewinnt. Finn meint, Rachel soll dem rektor die Wahrheit sagen, doch Rachel hat Angst, dass sie dann suspendiert wird und so selbst keine Chance mehr hat, auf ihr Traum College zu kommen. Puck wird im Unterricht angerufen und verlässt sofort den Unterricht. Shelby hat sich gemeldet, weil Beth einen Unfall hatte, als sie sich kurz umgedreht hat. Sie muss genäht werden und Shelby ist total besorgt. Puck tröstet sie aber im Krankenhaus. Er fährt danach mit zu ihr und sie schlafen miteinander. Puck möchte gerne mehr, doch Shelby sagt, dass es ein Fehler war und will ihn rausschmeißen. Puck ist sauer und beschimpft Shelby als Feigling. Santana bei ihrer Großmutter zu Besuch. Sie sagt ihrer, dass sie unbedingt mit ihr reden will, daraufhin thumb|Santana nach ihrem Gespräch mit ihrer Omameint diese, wenn Santana schwanger sein sollte, wird sie sie mit einem Stuhl schlagen. Doch sie teilt ihr mit, dass sie lesbisch ist und Brittany liebt. Alma reagiert alles andere als erfreut und meint, dass es manchmal besser ist, wenn ein Geheimnis für immer eines bleibt. Santanas Aussage, dass sie immer noch der selbe Mensch wie vor einer Minute sei beruhigt sie nicht und will, dass sie nun das Haus verlässt. In dem Moment verlässt sie den Raum und lässt Santana weinend zurück. Währenddessen ist Puck bei Quinn und macht mit ihr rum. Quinn erklärt, dass sie nicht thumb|left|Puck hält Quinn im Armverhüten müssen, vielleicht haben sie ja wieder Glück. Puck versteht nicht ganz, aber Quinn erklärt, dass es keine gute Idee war, Shelby das Baby wegnehmen zu wollen, da sie auch ein weiteres bekommen könnten. Puck stellt fest, dass es eigentlich nicht Santana ist, die Unterstützung benötigt, sondern Quinn, die seit nun fast drei Jahren eigentlich durcheinander sei. Er erklärt, dass sie keinen Jungen und auch kein Baby brauche, um etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sie selbst könne was aus sich machen. Quinn möchte, dass er bei ihr bleibt und sie in den Arm nimmt. Puck erzählt ihr schließlich sein Geheimnis. Shannon kommt zu Sue ins Büro, wo auch Cooter steht. Sue ist nur Dritte bei der Wahl geworden, die Burt gewonnen hat, und steht nun vor einem Scherbenhaufen. Sie will nicht auch noch Cooter verlieren, doch Shannon will nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie gesteht ihre Liebe zu Cooter und will wissen, was sie machen könne, damit er versteht, wie sehr sie ihn zurück haben will. Die Glee Kids sind versammelt und Will und Shelby machen klar, wie begeistert sie von den Ergebnissen der thumb|Constant CravingWoche waren. Rachel fehlt allerdings und Finn erklärt, dass sie ein paar Sachen zu klären habe. Kurt erhält das Wort und gratuliert Brittany zum Sieg bei der Wahl zur Schulsprecherin. Er wünscht ihr viel Erfolg. Das letzte Wort hat Santana, die ihren Song vorstellt, der ihr Kraft gibt, die schwere Zeit zu durchstehen. Sie bedankt sich auch dafür, dass sie weiß, dass die Glee Kids hinter ihr stehen werden. Während Constant Craving machen sich auch Shelby und Kurt Gedanken. Letzterer ist noch immer sehr bedrückt, da seine Chancen nun noch geringer sind in die NYADA zu kommen. Am Ende des Songs kommt Rachel in den Raum. Sie erklärt, dass sie das Wahlergebnis gefälscht hat, Figgins alles gestanden habe und nun einen Eintrag in der Schulakte habe, für eine Woche suspendiert wurde und nicht an den Sectionals teilnehmen darf. Verwendete Musik *Perfect von P!nk, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *I'm The Only One' von ''Melissa Etheridge, gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' von Greg Laswell, gesungen von Finn Hudson mit New Directions-Jungs *'Jolene' von Dolly Parton, gesungen von Shannon Beiste *'I Kissed A Girl' von Katy Perry, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen und The Troubletones *'Constant Craving' von K.D.Lang, gesungen von Shelby Corcoran, Kurt Hummel und Santana Lopez Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones '''als Shannon Beiste *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Ivonne Coll' als Alma Lopez *'Eric Bruskotter' als Cooter Menkins *'Mary Gillis' als Mrs. Hagberg *'David Wilson Page''' als Josh Coleman *'Jim Gleason' als Doktor *'Jan Hoag' als Roberta Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 7.90 Miollionen Zuschauer. *In Böse Klatsche sagt Santana, dass ihre Abuela keine nette Dame ist und einst versuchte sie zu verkaufen. In dieser Folge wird jedoch enthüllt, dass Santana zu ihrer Großmutter aufblickt und sie innigst liebt, auch wenn sie eine andere Großmutter haben könnte. Ihre Abuela drohte ebenfalls sie mit einem Stuhl zu schlagen, was den Schluss nahelegt, dass sie keine nette Dame ist und Santana bloß nahesteht. *Es gab einige gestrichenen Szenen, inklusiver einer von Brittany, die Santana von hinten hält, Santana, die sich vor Sue und Becky sowie den Cheerios outet (Quelle), der Wemma-Kuss, eine unbekannte Brittana-Szene, die von eingen Quellen bestätigt wurde und Becky, die sagt, dass sie mit einem Mädchen rumgemacht hat. Warum diese Szenen gestrichen wurden ist unbekannt. *Santanas Coming-Out vor ihrer Abuela wurde von Allison Adler geschrieben und von ihrer eigenen Erfahrung inspiriert. **Adler wurde jedoch nicht als Autorin in dieser Episode gelistet. *Das ist die einzige Episode der dritten Staffel, die keine Performance in der Aula beinhaltet. *Am 06. August 2012, lud Ryan Murphy die gestrichene Szene von Santanas Coming-Out vor den Cheerios hoch. *Eric Stoltz, der einer von Glees Regisseuren ist, ist einer der Namen aus Sues schwarzem Buch von ihren Gelegenheitssexpartnern. *Jeder Song in dieser Episode wurde im Original von einer Künstlerin performt, die sich entweder als Lesbe oder starke Unterstürtzer von LGBT-Rechten identifiziert. *Die Küche, in der Santana und ihre Abuela ihre Szene hatten, war ebenfalls Bestsandteil in der ersten Staffel von Ryan Murphys und Brad Falchuks anderer Serie, "American Horror Story", als die Küche von Constance Langdon (gespielt von Jessica Lange). Fehler *Kurt schreibt auf seine NYADA-Bewerbung, dass er 1993 geboren wurde. Wenn das stimmt, hätte er 2011 seinen Abschluss machen müssen. *In der Szene, in der Puck und Quinn auf ihrem Bett liegen und sich der Kamerawinkel ändert, wechselt das Kreuz an Quinns Kette von auf ihrer Brust zur Rückseite ihres Nackens. *Während der Lunch-Szene von Emma, Shannon und Will, ist seine Lunchbox offen. Als auf ihn zurückgeschwenkt wird, sieht man Will, wie er seine Lunchbox erneut öffnet. *Als Quinn Puck fragt, ob er ohne Kondom mit ihr schläft, sagt er, dass er normalerweise das Risiko eingehen würde, sie aber eine "ziemlich bescheurte Erfolgsbilanz" haben. In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten erklärte er jedoch, dass er eine Vasektomie hatte und könnte demnach gar keine Kinder mehr zeugen, selbst bei ungeschütztem Sex. Allerdings würde Quinn dann ohnehin nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen, da sie eins von ihm will. Die Vasektomie wiederum könnte auch ein Gerücht gewesen sein, da Jacob fragt, ob es wahr ist. *Als Kurt am Anfang der Episode von Jacob interviewt wird, legt er ein Buch in seinen Spind. Die Kamera wechselt kurz zu Jacob und dann wieder zu Kurt, der dasselbe Buch erneut in seinen Spind legt. *Ebenso am Anfang der Episode wird erklärt, dass Rachel gegen Brittany, Kurt und Rick bei der Schulsprecherwahl antritt. Das ist falsch, da sie sich in der vorherigen Episode zurückgezogen hat. *In der Szene mit Cooter, Sue und Shannon meint Sue, dass Becky ein Sophomore war, als sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen, was bedeutet, dass sie in dieser Staffel nun ein Senior wäre. In der nächsten Staffel taucht sie aber wieder als Schülerin auf, was entweder ein Fehler ist oder aber Becky hat ihr Abschlussjahr wiederholt. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3